Tormenta tropical
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: Weda ha salido a cazar con los demás adultos mientras Hare y Guu se quedan solos en casa. Todo parece tranquilo hasta que Guu empieza a comportarse de una forma más extraña de lo normal *Jungle wa Itsumo Hare Nochi Guu*


Un fic simplón que quería escribir desde hace tiempo basado en esta serie. Es bastante difícil manejar a Guu y compañía, así que me perdonaréis si en algún momento me salgo de los personajes...

En general, creo que es más o menos lo que tenía pensado. No es una historia demasiado excitante, pero sí que resulta un tanto inusual XD

Se lo dedico a todos los fans de Guu y a todos los que me han escrito reviews y esperan (pacientemente) a que los responda (porque en cuanto me dé el pronto me pondré a dar las gracias XD).

* * *

**_Tormenta tropical _**

Las tormentas de verano pueden ser especialmente fuertes, sobre todo si se dan en el trópico. Ese era el caso de aquella húmeda y calurosa noche en una tranquila aldea en medio de la jungla. Dentro de una pequeña choza, dos niños pasaban el rato como les era posible.

Hare estaba realmente aburrido esa noche. A pesar de la tormenta, Weda había salido junto a los otros adultos para participar en la tradicional cacería, por lo que tendría que quedarse a solas con Guu hasta muy tarde. No le entusiasmaba la idea, ya que Guu siempre se las arreglaba para enredarlo todo en los peores momentos... Pero sin embargo, esa noche parecía más tranquila de lo normal. Estaba sentada en el suelo mirando la televisión con gesto serio, aunque pendiente de cada detalle de lo que aparecía en ella.

Entre tanto, Hare se entretenía mirando caer la lluvia por la ventana. Estaban emitiendo uno de esos soporíferos programas "para chicas" y no le apetecía cambiar el canal por si alteraba de alguna forma la inusual tranquilidad de su compañera. Se trataba del típico culebrón inacabable lleno de triángulos amorosos, celos y bodas fallidas. El chico alcanzó a oír al menos siete veces la frase "¡Pero es que yo te amo!", lo que decía mucho acerca de la originalidad de los guionistas.

"Ojalá Guu se vaya a la cama pronto. Todo esto mejoraría si pudiera pasar el rato jugando a la consola hasta que llegue mamá", pensó mientras miraba distraídamente a la susodicha. La niña en cuestión sonreía de la misma forma desagradable y nerviosa que solía hacerlo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, en señal de que le interesaba lo que veía. "¿Cómo puede distraerse con algo así?"

Por fin, a la media hora, una música pastelosa indicó el final del programa al son de una letra que hablaba de pobres, ricos y situaciones utópicas. Guu se levantó de un salto y apagó la tele. Como sin proponérselo, anduvo distraídamente por la habitación mirando las cosas y sin ninguna expresión en concreto. Hare la contempló dubitativo, pero decidió no darle demasiada importancia al extraño comportamiento de la chica.

-Oye Guu –dijo-. ¿Te importa si enciendo yo la tele? Voy a jugar un rato hasta que llegué mamá. ¿Te vas ya a la cama?

La niña lo miró fijamente en señal de respuesta. A pesar del tiempo que llevaba con ella, a Hare seguía poniéndole muy nervioso que clavara su fría e inexpresiva mirada en él de esa forma.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Y dicho eso, Guu continuó curioseando a su alrededor. Hare sospechaba que podía traerse algo entre manos, aunque trató de apartar la idea de su cabeza. No merecía la pena preocuparse, si pasaba algo ya habría tiempo para ello. Encendió la videoconsola y continuó por donde había guardado su anterior partida. Estaba en una mazmorra especialmente difícil, casi sin corazones de vida y con las flechas y bombas gastadas. El jefe final lo aguardaba tras una puerta en el que sería su quinto intento de derrotarlo. La lluvia sonaba estridente y Guu revoloteaba por la casa, subida en la encimera de la cocina y rebuscando en los estantes. No eran las condiciones idóneas para enfrentarse sereno a un jefe de ese calibre. Hare apagó la consola sin guardar siquiera. Suspiró apenado y se reincorporó a su sitio junto a la ventana para ver como caía agua del cielo.

"Parece que no amaina. ¿Qué clase de personas son capaces de salir a cazar con una tormenta así?", pensó. Una mano se posó en su hombro de improviso y el chico se giró sobresaltado. Era Guu.

-¿Cómo es que en la cocina no hay ningún bote de "Plumrim", el mejor lavavajillas del mercado, a la venta sólo en grandes superficies?

La pregunta pilló a Hare totalmente desprevenido, se esperaba cualquier cosa antes que eso.

-¿Q-qué? –alcanzó a decir.

-¿Y por qué nuestro suelo no brilla con la frescura que únicamente "Carbonicable" sabe dar a las superficies delicadas?

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Hare asustado.

-¿Sabe Weda que puede conseguir un auténtico pelamangos "Mimhkui" por la mitad de su precio original tan sólo llamando al teléfono que aparece en pantalla?

-¿En pantalla?

Hare cayó entonces en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo: Guu estaba refiriéndose a los anuncios que había visto hacía un momento mientras miraba la televisión.

-¿Nuestro dinero podría estar más seguro en un banco que no fuera "Galbank", el único que casi no tiene en cuenta las comisiones?

El chico rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga.

-Guu, no tienes que creerte a pies juntillas lo que dicen los anuncios. Al final, todos los lavavajillas acaban siendo iguales; y nuestro suelo es de tierra, no lo fregamos así...

-¿Los anuncios?

-Sí, es de lo que estabas hablando ¿no?

La niña desvió la mirada unos instantes antes de responder.

-Podría ser...

Hare volvió a sentir una vez más que la chica se estaba riendo de él a su manera... A su extraña manera. Sea como fuere, había dejado de hacer preguntas sobre los anuncios. Guu podía ser increíblemente perspicaz o anormalmente influenciable según le diera el pronto.

El niño miró una vez más hacia afuera sólo para ver como un rayo caía a lo lejos. "¿Cuándo volverán?". Ya realmente tarde y dudaba que Guu pudiera estar tranquila mucho tiempo más sin nada que la distrajera. Tal vez si la convencía para que se fuesen a la cama...

-Guu, ya es muy tarde. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a dormir?

La peliblanca miró de nuevo a su compañero con su mirada vacía. No parecía nada cansada.

-Pero es que yo te amo –soltó sin reparo.

Hare casi se quedó de piedra al oír como su amiga decía una frase como aquella sin siquiera variar la expresión de su rostro. Miró a la chica con un gesto entre el miedo y la sorpresa.

-¿P-perdón?

- Pero es que yo te amo –dijo como si lo estuviera recitando de memoria y sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo-. Tienes que entenderlo, te amo demasiado –continuó mientras balanceaba los brazos de un lado al otro como si de un extraño muñeco de goma se tratara.

¿A qué venía eso ahora? Guu se estaba pasando con ese juego que se traía entre manos. Una cosa era repetir frases de anuncios y otra muy distinta ir diciendo "te amo" por ahí. ¿De donde había sacado eso?

-Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir con otra mujer –continuó la niña con la misma neutralidad con la que hablaba siempre.

¡Claro! Guu no sólo había visto los anuncios, también había estado mirando ese culebrón aburrido que echaron antes de que apagara la tele. Seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo que antes pero con frases distintas. Hare sólo tendría qué...

-¿Por qué decían esas cosas en la tele? –preguntó Guu de pronto.

Hare estaba confuso... ¿No iba a continuar con el "juego"? No era típico de ella dejar pasar ese tipo de oportunidades para liar las cosas. ¿Y por qué preguntaba eso?

-Pues... –intentó responder-. Son sólo actores que dicen lo que hay escrito en un guión, no tienes por qué darle vueltas a sus frases –Hare rió nerviosamente-. ¡No se suelen decir cosas así en la vida real!

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Guu.

-No, claro que no... Bueno, sí que se ve a veces... Pero la mayoría de lo que sale en esas series de televisión está "adornado" para que parezca más interesante. Las personas de verdad no dicen "te amo demasiado" ni cosas así.

-¿Entonces qué dicen?

Guu estaba preguntona aquella noche... Hare no estaba seguro de si lo hacía sin motivo o es que realmente desconocía las respuestas. Trató una vez más de responder como pudo.

-La gente... dice cosas cómo "me gustas" o incluso "te quiero". "Te amo" queda siempre muy exagerado.

La peliblanca cerró los ojos un instante. Parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo. Al fin, los entreabrió como hacía siempre.

-¿Por qué se dice "me gustas" o "te quiero"?

De nuevo, otra pregunta rara. Hare seguía pensando que Guu se estaba quedando con él y que en cualquier momento le volvería la cara y lo dejaría con la palabra en la boca. Pero sin embargo, siguió intentando responder a sus dudas.

-Se supone que es porque se valora mucho a una persona y se quiere estar con ella. Por eso se intenta hacerle saber lo que se siente, para que se dé por aludida, en cierta forma... –explicó Hare, aunque no muy seguro de si ese era realmente el significado de lo que trataba de decir.

-No seas tan cursi –le cortó Guu.

Hare se calló al instante. Ya imaginaba que la chica saltaría con alguna frase parecida tarde o temprano... No debía de estar tan interesada en el tema. Se apartó de la ventana y fue a encender la tele para ver si daban algo medianamente decente para pasar el rato.

-Me gustas –oyó a sus espaldas de forma inesperada.

El peliazul se volvió para encontrarse sólo con la visión seria e indiferente de Guu.

-¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, que te quiero.

Los dos se quedaron callados mirándose unos instantes. Guu sin hacer absolutamente nada, y Hare más extrañado aun que la otra vez. Por fin, el chico rompió a reír, aunque con varias gotas de sudor corriendo por su frente.

-¡Guu, deja ya el juego!

-¿Quién ha dicho que sea un juego? –preguntó maquinalmente.

Hare paró de reír y la miró asustado.

-¡El juego que empezaste hace un rato! Lo de repetir las cosas que habías oído en ese culebrón como si me las dijeras a mí.

-¿Te pone nervioso?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces no las repetiré...

Hare le dio la espalda a la chica un poco enfadado. Sabía que en el fondo Guu era perfectamente consciente de que lo estaba molestando.

-Pero sigo manteniendo que me gustas.

Sin poder contenerse, el chico volvió a girarse hacia la niña, aun a sabiendas de que continuaría con la broma si veía que lo irritaba.

-¡Te he dicho que pares! –gritó-. ¡No bromees con cosas así!

-No bromeo. ¿Por qué si no iba a estar siempre pegada a un crío aburrido como tú?

-¡Y encima aprovechas para insultarme!

-Es por eso por lo que te molesto, para llamar tu atención.

Hare se calló un momento y miró a la chica con desconfianza.

-¿De verdad?

-Quién sabe...

-¡Así no hay quien mantenga una conversación seria contigo!

-Tal vez me creas si te lo digo así...

-¿A qué te ref...?

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la niña se puso las manos en la cara y las retiró enseguida. Como por arte de magia, su rostro se había transformado por completo. Donde antes había unos ojos negros, vacíos e inexpresivos, ahora brillaban dos preciosos ojos de color rubí con largas y bonitas pestañas. Sus cejas ya no asemejaban una mueca de insatisfacción, sino de alegría, y su pequeña boca ahora era una amplia sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad. ¡Había cambiado de cara!

-¡Hare! –dijo Guu con una dulcísima voz totalmente distinta de la que solía tener-. ¡Me gustas de verdad, y por eso siempre intento que te fijes en mí! –la peliblanca puso los manos sobre los hombros del chico, que la miraba paralizado-. ¡Te valoro mucho y quiero que te sientas aludido!

¿Formaba parte del juego o iba en serio? La mente de Hare estaba llena de interrogantes. No tenía ningún sentido que Guu dijera cosas como esas de buenas a primeras... Pero por otro lado, ahora que demostraba más expresividad, sonaba sorprendentemente convincente. Entre tanto, el peliazul no encontraba el modo de reaccionar ante la adorable chica que lo miraba sonriente.

-¿No dices nada? –preguntó con gesto alegre.

La lluvia sonaba cada vez más intensa fuera de la casa.

-¿H-hablas en s-serio? –fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

Guu asintió enérgicamente.

-¿C-cómo sé que no es otra de tus mentiras?

La chica lo abrazó tiernamente, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Hare...

El susodicho, asustado, aparto de sí a la inocente criatura. Esta lo miró preocupada.

-¡No! –dijo-. ¡Sólo te comportas así por lo que has visto en televisión! No sientes ni por asomo ninguna de las cosas que dices.

Fuera, la tormenta parecía empeorar. Los rayos cada vez caían más cerca y el sonido del agua era casi ensordecedor. Guu sonrió con dulzura.

-¡Me gustas! –dijo acercándose al chico- ¡Te quiero!

Hare intentó retroceder, pero le fue imposible. La situación se le había escapado de las manos, parecía no tener ningún tipo de control sobre sí y sobre lo que lo rodeaba. Sus músculos no le respondían, notaba como le temblaban las piernas y todo a su alrededor se sumía en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

-¡Quiero que te sientas aludido! –dijo la niña tomándolo de las manos.

Esa faceta de Guu no tenía nada que ver con la auténtica, la que mostraba siempre. Hare lo sabía, pero sabía también que, con esa forma, Guu era una de las niñas más lindas que había visto nunca... ¡Y le estaba diciendo aquellas cosas! No parecía para nada la Guu normal; su voz, su rostro... Todo se hacía tan real.

Una vez más, la niña lo abrazó con delicadeza. Fue un abrazo gentil y tierno, Hare notó la suavidad de la blanca piel de su amiga y el roce de sus cabellos en la cara. Seguía diluviando afuera, pero Hare no prestaba atención. No notaba el insoportable calor típico de las noches húmedas, el frío roce del cuerpo de la chica de pelo albino ahogaba cualquier otro tipo de sensación. Resultaba tan blando, tan reconfortante... tan impropio de una persona como Guu. Olvidando sus miedos, Hare aceptó el abrazo al fin. Daba igual si era real o falso, parecía más auténtico que mucha de las cosas que había visto en su vida. Sin saber muy bien por qué, se sintió muy feliz.

La lluvia seguía cayendo.

------

-¡Ya he llegado, chicos! –anunció una alegre Weda-. Hemos vuelto antes de lo esperado porque hubo que suspender la cacería por la tormenta.

-Hola... –saludó una niña mientras apagaba una consola de videojuegos.

Guu acababa de derrotar por décima vez consecutiva al jefe final del juego de Hare. Nada más cambiar Weda de canal, se encontró con los créditos finales de un culebrón pasteloso.

-Qué pena no haber vuelto antes, acaba de terminar... –dijo decepcionada-. Bueno ¿y Hare?

La niña señaló hacia un rincón junto a la ventana, en donde el chico se había quedado dormido mientras contemplaba la lluvia.

-Vaya, tendré que llevarlo a la cama –sonrió Weda-. Y luego beberé un poquito para refrescarme... ¡Qué calor hace en las noches de lluvia!

Guu miró como la joven aupaba a Hare como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Si hubiera estado despierto, se hubiera quejado de que lo cogieran en brazos, pero parecía dormir profundamente y ni siquiera se inmutó con las carcajadas de su madre.

Una vez sola, la niña miró hacia la ventana junto a la había estado su amigo. El chaparrón comenzaba a calmarse y en breve no sería más que una llovizna. Guu sonrió mostrando una boca pequeña y poco llamativa. Se preguntaba si también llovería la próxima noche que Weda saliese de cacería.

* * *

¿Fue todo un sueño, una ilusión o pasó de verdad? Quien sabe! 

Espero que os gustara.

Saludos!!

PD: No estoy seguro de si el nombre "Hale" se usa más que el de "Hare", creo que la cosa va más o menos por igual XD


End file.
